This invention relates to an aeration system, and in particular to a grain bin aeration system.
There is a large number of patents relating to apparatus which could be used to aerate granular material. In the present case, the term "aeration" is intended to mean the introduction of air, i.e. for drying grain. The patents relating to such apparatus include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,971,852, issued to P. Goebels on Aug. 28, 1934; 2,292,897, issued to N. Nielsen on Aug. 11, 1942; 3,097,828, issued to G. Grun on July 16, 1963; 3,291,457, issued to W. Hermanns on Dec. 13, 1966; 3,582,046, issued to E. E. Mueller et al on June 1, 1971; 3,647,188, issued to P. E. Scott on Mar. 7, 1972; 3,656,717, issued to H. Klein et al on Apr. 18, 1972; 3,671,018, issued to C. W. McKibben et al on June 20, 1972; 3,973,757, issued to H. Klein et al on Aug. 10, 1976; and 4,185,926, issued to W. L. Lyon on Jan. 29, 1980.
Most of the apparatus described in the above identified patents are somewhat complicated and/or expensive, including multi-inlet systems and many pipe sections. Moreover, for the most part, the systems are builtin systems, i.e. structures which are incorporated in the buildings during construction. Thus, the systems do not lend themselves to existing bins, since substantial reconstruction of the existing structure would be required. Thus, in spite of the large volume of art in the area, there still exists a need for a simple, effective system for aerating a grain bin.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple aeration system, which is easy to install.